Love Spinner
by Kimberly.L.Williams
Summary: Voldemort was a shell, something and not a someone. However, everyone forgot that, once upon a time, Tom Riddle was just a lonely boy and, later, a lonely man. There was someone missing from Dumbledore's lesson, a someone that parted with a secret. A Slytherin will once again rise through Hogwarts' ranks. 40's and Post-Battle of Hogwarts.


Love Spinner|Kimberly Williams|Harry Potter

A Tom Riddle One-Shot

**Title:** Love Spinner

**Author:** Kimberly.

**Summary:** Voldemort was a shell, something and not a someone. However, everyone forgot that, once upon a time, Tom Riddle was just a lonely boy and, later, a lonely _man_. There was someone missing from Dumbledore's lesson, a someone that parted with a secret. A Slytherin will once again rise through Hogwarts' ranks. 40's and Post-Battle of Hogwarts.

Humans are rational animals. People forget that buried deep inside in each of us, there is an animal instinct guiding our actions. Every living being obeys the rule of life: you are born, you grow, you reproduce, you die.

Even humans do this, consciously or not. It is the call of nature, you can say.

Voldemort was a shell, something and not a someone. However, everyone forgot that, once upon a time, Tom Riddle was just a lonely boy and, later, a lonely _man_. And, like in any other man, those instincts, those needs, buried in each of us, also manifested in Tom Riddle, for monsters do not have needs but _humans_ do.

There was someone missing from Dumbledore's lesson, a someone that parted with a secret from Tom. A Slytherin will once again rise through Hogwarts' ranks.

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and ™Warner Brothers 2000 +. Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +.

**Copyright:** Attribution-Non Commercial- No Deriv. (CC BY-NC-ND). The Harry Potter Universe belongs, as pointed out above, to J. K. Rowling. Nevertheless, the plot and female character belong to me. Story copyright © 2013 Kimberly. , on . All rights reserved unless otherwise stated.

**Warning:** The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event

**Rate:** PG-13

**Genre:** Fanfiction, Short-Story, Drama

**Language:** English

**Characters:** Tom Riddle/ (OFC) Amaya Renard

**Point of View:** Third Person

**Word Count**: 4.601

**Published**: October 7th, 2013

**Love Spinner**

"sex is the consolation you have when you can't have love"

-Gabriel García Márquez

Amaya sat on the floor, rocking back and forward, silent tears running down her cheeks, but no sobs breaking through. Her hair, which usually fell down her back in tamed ringlets, was now in a wide disarray, hanging limply but wild.

This was the scene that Tom walked in on.

True to hi character, caring little for the woman, he leaned against the wall, rolling his eyes in contempt at the sobbing mess she was.

Amaya felt his presence and fell even more on the cliff of desperation.

Tom fidgeted, unable to understand her emotions, for he was never capable of empathizing with other people, and the more he grew up, the harder it was to do so; not that he wanted to empathize in the first place.

He turned around to leave her, but Amaya stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop!" she yelled strongly, her voice braking mid-way. He rose an eyebrow at the command; no one ever dared to do such a thing, because he was the one with the power, a power that did not bow to anyone. The urge to crucio her was on the edge of his mind, but he decided to wait.

Tom Riddle knew Amaya Renard since his first year at Hogwarts, although they had never been enemies, they weren't friends either. Amaya was, for him, a Ravenclaw know-it-all; it did hurt that they both had always been neck to neck for the highest scores or best students.

By fifth year, the tension between the two was so high, that even the professors knew not to meddle in their arguments. A few weeks before the OWLs, they were both studying in the library when, finally, the tension caught up to them.

{Love Spinner}

_Fifth Year, June_

With strength she didn't know she had, Amaya went through the notes of previous years. It was a good thing she was organized and had her work divided: by subjects, first, by years, and then by assignments, class notes and careful researches of spells and potions, made by herself; there were basically five years' worth of classes in one single, organized, place – they were bound making it possible for her to read everything like a book. A large one at that. It was protected against thieves, water, fire, dirt, any kind of damage that could rob Amaya of this source of study. It was so big, it needed an Index, which allowed the book to be more effective, because there wasn't time wasted on turning pages.

Amaya put down the first year book of DADA and looked through the papers that were spread all around the table.

"Looking for this?" Amaya froze before looking up.

What met her eyes was not a pretty sight, although the man in her vision was.

Tom Riddle was the ban of Amaya's existence. Since first year they had amused colleagues and professors alike with their banter and competitive spirit. This year in particular, their arguments had escalated in numbers and aggression.

So, although Tom was handsome, the sight of him wasn't.

"What do you want, Tom?" She asked politely, gritting her teeth.

"No need to be so aggressive, Renard." He nonchalantly started to turn the pages of her notebook. Her hand twitched. "Where did you get this?" He lifted her book in the air, waving it.

"My house." It wasn't a lie, she did it during the summer, Sort of. Besides, she knew that her answer would madden him.

His mocking expression disappeared and his face went perfectly blank.

Amaya knew why. Family was a touchy subject when around Tom Riddle, an orphan. However, Amaya was never one to tiptoe around him, quite the contrary. Many shied away from his cold looks and powerful, dark, aura. Yes, dark.

Tom Riddle was the gold-boy of Hogwarts. Charismatic, polite, intelligent, well-spoken, respectful, with good-grades. He could do no wrong.

Nonetheless, she always saw more. Amaya had learned the eyes were mirrors to the soul, and Tom's were difficult to read – but not impossible – and she could never be fooled. Amaya always felt something unpleasant swirling around him, something she should be careful about. Curiously, Amaya never felt scared, just alerted.

With horror, Amaya realized something. She had slipped. Something as small as this would go unnoticed with someone else, but Tom Riddle was observant, that characteristic made him dangerous.

"Renard, if I didn't know any better I would say you were baiting me." He mocked, holding the book "So your house?" he winked, she cringed. He had noticed "You'll have to show me that library you brag so much about."

Amaya could feel the amusement rolling off of him in waves.

"Don't take this the wrong way-" actually, do "-but my parents wouldn't be very welcoming." She winced; the thought was scary. "My parents would kill me and you!" she shuddered.

His eyes hardened and Amaya knew why. Tom Riddle avoided talking about his ancestry.

Amaya didn't like talking about hers as well.

"Tom." She sighed. "Just give me the book. I need it to study." Amaya was tired. She was exhausted. For the last few days, she felt defeated.

He tapped his wand in her book (non-verbally) and gave the book to Amaya. Actually, he gave her the copy he had made and took the original with him.

Amaya snapped. If there was one thing she hated, it was when people treated her like a worthless person that did not deserve to be heard, respected.

"You will give me that book." She called dangerously, now standing with her wand in hand.

"Why should I?" he mocked.

"That book is mine. Made by me." Amaya replied slowly, paused: almost like she was talking to a child.

His face showed nothing, but Amaya knew he was furious- If anything offended Tom Riddle, it was being treated as a child, not worthy of knowledge or attention.

He turned to her, slowly approaching until he was looking down and she up, their toes almost touching. Their dark eyes clashed, his a dark pit that drag you to the bottom, force you to surrender; hers were burning him, sending him twelve feet underground.

"Nobody has the right to command me." He hissed.

"Neither do you have the right to steal from me!" Amaya growled back. "Besides," she smirked "you will not be able to read the book." She grinned smugly.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked bemused.

"Open the book." She suggested. His hand twitched, but he did as she had said, only to find blank pages.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"That book is mine. I can do whatever I want with it." Amaya smirked. "And _whatever_ means spells that only accept me as a reader." He grimaced at the blank pages. Suddenly he grabbed her by the arm.

"You will fix it, so I can read it." He threatened, his hand tightening on her wrist.

"I don't think it will be possible." She smiled innocently. "I forgot, maybe lost, the spell." Tom pushed Amaya against the shelves roughly. "Never knew you liked it rough, Tom." She winked at him cheekily, making both of them freeze. Amaya chuckled uneasily. "Sorry. My mouth ran away from my brain." He said nothing, just stared. "Hm… Let go of me." He didn't.

Feeling trapped, Amaya started pushing him off of her.

"Stop it." He hissed. Amaya raised her hand to slap him, but he stopped it. Amaya raised her knee and he pushed her harder against the shelves. She took the chance to push Tom right back, making him loose his balance and fall on the stoned floor. However, he was still holding her hands – which meant Tom took Amaya with him.

She fell on top of Tom, but even with the added weight, he never let go. Amaya struggled against him and his eyes widened comically.

"Stop." He chocked.

"Why should I?" Amaya defied. "You-" She interrupted herself and her eyes quickly mirrored his.

Their eyes met, their bodies shock still. Out of the blue, he attacked her.

"Fuck." He whispered, breathing heavily.

"Be free to." Amaya muttered. He - impossibly – heard her – and his eyes widened with lust and darkened with desire.

"Oh, I plan to." He whispered in her ear, making Amaya shiver with desire.

He continued to lay bites down her neck and shoulder, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. "It's better if we take this to another place…"

{Love Spinner}

And so, for two years, whenever the other one needed, the other was ready. There was never a written or spoken agreement, but both knew to never mention the on going situation.

It was an arrangement that helped them both with stress.

_Really_ helped them.

However, that didn't mean that because of the arrangement, Tom understood females. On the contrary, he understood them less.

And that is why he was leaning against the door, staring, not knowing what to do.

"I can't get out, but I will not stay here listening to you crying." He shot venomously.

"I need your help." She shot back with the same tone. "I want a potion. I need you to brew me one."

Tom laughed coldly. "The best student that Hogwarts has ever seen, not including me, needs me to brew a potion?" he asked sarcastically. When Amaya nodded. He laughed, making Amaya shift awkwardly. "And why do you think I will do that?"

"Because I need your blood. And you're the only one who can make the potion for it to have the needed result." She whispered almost unwillingly.

Silence. Deep cut-throat silence.

She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped.

Tom was instantly on guard. _A potion that needs me and my blood?_ Not good. However he still decided to ask "What potion is it?"

"F-Fetus Mo-Mortem in Utero." She stammered.

Tom's face went perfectly blank his body perfectly still.

The clock ticked.

Amaya stood, ready to express her feelings, to make him understand!

"What I did – _am doing_ – with you, if my parents knew… they would disown me. If they knew I was pregnant, they would kill me!"

"I won't let you do it!" he gave a step closer to her. Amaya didn't hear him, too distracted in her flowing speech.

"I can't keep it. My parents would kill me and, if they knew, you too."

"You _will_ keep the child!" he ordered her.

"Don't you understand Tom?" she screamed in his face "How could you?" she laughed coldly. "You are muggle raised!" Tom's eyes were unreadable, but Amaya knew that would wound his ego.

"You will not insult me, do you hear me?" he was holding her arm tight, tight enough to leave a mark of his hand, "My parentage has nothing to do with this situation."

She laughed bemused, a raw, dark, laugh. "It has everything to do with it. I was raised to know one thing: I am an object that is bought to please and with a single purpose. I am here, in this world, to bow down to any husband I may have, even if he hits me, rapes me, my duty is to give him an heir that will perpetuate his bloodline and act like the perfect trophy wife. My future has nothing more in it." She said trembling.

Suddenly, Tom interrupted her speech by pushing her against the wall. "You'll keep the child one way or another." He threatened.

Big, fat tears started to roll down her cheek. "And one day or another, it is going to die. By my hand, by my parents', by some purebloods'… it will die. And I prefer to do it now."

"If I have to, I will keep you under the Imperious curse; if I have to, I will keep you in the Chamber of Secrets; if I have to, I will keep you chained from stopping you from hurting the child. The child will live whether you like it or not." His voice was steel burning her, drowning her.

"I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!" she repeated.

"My mother died minutes after I was born. My father both of us without a care." His eyes narrowed, although he had a grimace "However unpleasant and untimed this… pregnancy is and will be, I will not do the same thing my parents did, to this child. I will not be my parents."

Amaya's face was chalk white. Tom, who was holding her against the wall, felt her lose her strength.

She moaned and put a hand on her stomach, while the other was holding Tom's arm tightly. He was worried, because he knew the weakness had something to do with the baby; her face was burning and sweat was dripping.

"What is it?" despite his knowledge of healing, but he had no idea of what was happening, although he had some possibilities in mind.

Amaya was breathing heavily, sometimes moaning, sometimes squeezing Tom's arm.

"You are the one with the healing knowledge; you tell me!" she screeched.

"I am not sure…" he trailed off.

"Tom Riddle isn't sure, call the aurors!" Amaya bit back.

"I think it's the baby." He replied, ignoring her.

"Of course it is the baby, you moron!" she insulted.

"I think he is bonding with you." He whispered.

"Bonding." She shrieked horrified. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

"Oh, the bonding is magical, not emotional, although they go hand in hand." He smirked deeply. "It is harder to do an abortion with the bonding done."

Amaya felt cold and hot, weak and strong, courageous and a coward. She felt nothing and everything. Her mind couldn't take in the information.

"Amaya, you have said _I can't_, but you haven't said _I don't want to_." He whispered quietly, interrupting her panic induced daze.

She froze, because that was one thing she had noticed and hoped he hadn't. "So I have the baby and then what? Better yet, I go through with this pregnancy, what happens next?" she scowled.

Tom's mind started to swirl with ideas; lock her up with the child, raise the child and kill the mother, kill the grandparents… or maybe let everyone live as a happy normal family. He mentally snorted at the thought. As if.

"I will be the one being called whore. I am going to be pointed at – not you. The moment my parents find out I am pregnant, they are going to kill the child, in my womb or out of it. Besides, _if_ I _do_ have the child hoe am I going to raise him? I can't, and won't, leave my studies."

Yes, Tom's mind was racing to answer this conundrum. Furthermore, one problem was peeking through his mind: the child would have been seen as a bastard, and he didn't want that for his child. However, he didn't want to marry Amaya, even if she was great 'fun'. Marriage and kids didn't and shouldn't take place in his pans.

Nevertheless, he would not abandon his child, wanted or not.

Cautiously, e he asked her. "If we were married, would your parents accept the child?"

Amaya looked at him incredulously, shocked. They stayed staring at each other, each one asking for the other one to dare. "Cold, callous, Tom Riddle, the cares for no one, is offering his school enemy, Amaya Renard, marriage because of an accidental pregnancy, so as to not let the child be aborted. This is laughable."

"Answer my question."

"My parents – my entire family – are pureblood maniacs, they could never accept a half-blood son-in-law. Or a half-blood bastard born after a bit of fun." Tom reflected on how to expose his secret without giving too much of his plans.

"Even if said son-in-law and grandchild were Slytherin's heirs?"

Amaya gaped and gaped at him. "With that taken into consideration, they would be gleeful." She said truthfully. "I don't recommend you announce that; my parents would shout it at the winds and that position is essential as a secret." She advised him.

"Tom, we had great fun, but this child isn't meant to be in my life. If you find a way to hide the pregnancy, I will gladly have the child, that is, if you keep and raise the child yourself. I would never get into contact with him." She promised.

Tom jumped at the chance to keep the child, even if he had to raise him alone. Perhaps he could get a follower of his to adopt the child… 'Better than nothing.'

"Fine, I'll find a way. Do not kill the child. I'll meet you next week, here, at the same time."

He got up from the floor and took a few steps towards the exit. Amaya stopped him before he could leave. "Before you go, I need you to do something for me." She grinned slightly. He rolled his eyes.

2As long as it is not a Feturs In Mortem Utero, I'm willing to listen."

"Oh, I am sure you'll be willing." She winked at him seductively , running her hand down his chest.

"Minutes ago you were screaming and crying. Now, you are seducing me." He whispered in her ear, nipping it.

"Hormones." She muttered.

"I hope you have a lot of those." He grinned cheekily.

{Love Spinner}

_September 1st, 1997_

Amaya Renard was a smart woman; she was, after all, sorted into Ravenclaw by a reason. However, most only saw what they wanted to see in her and that was her saving grace.

Like many other pureblood women, Amaya was bound by a duty she didn't want to uphold. Her parents were somewhere stuck in the evolutionary road, so they still acted as monkeys would've. However, just because they were unintelligent it didn't mean they had a weaker hold over her. Amaya was expected to become a trophy wife, there to be seen but not heard; controlled, firstly, by her parents, and then, by her husband.

Amaya Renard was quite a good looking woman to be seen, but she also had a voice that she wanted to be heard. So, as any good Slytherin (the sorting hat had argued quite strongly that she had the cunning to be a Slytherin, but she had refused; Ravenclaw suited her purposes) woman with a brain would do, she put her cunning to good use.

Although her romance (if it should be called that) with Tom Riddle was unexpected and something she had not planned, she felt relieved in his presence. When she was with him, she let a new side of her be seen; however, the deeper side of her, the Slytherin cunningness, was still well hidden behind the usual misogynist behaviors she submitted to. She was no fool to let her true personality shine through and risk an Avada Kedavra due to her free thinking.

It wasn't planned. But her romance with Tom Riddle gave fruits. A child. A beautiful girl that went by the name of Merope Astrea Riddle, as it was settled by her father.

At first, Amaya despaired with the news, for she was only seventeen and under careful supervision. There was only one role for her, and a pregnancy of a half blood, while single, was not a desirable position. It was, in reality, a murdering position. Nevertheless, her first plan hadn't worked out and trouble was brewing. Only Tom could help her, and he was not willing to do so; not in the way she wanted. He gave her much more than she could hope for: freedom.

Despite the sexual relationship Amaya shared with Tom, she felt nothing but lust, anger and disgust for him. He was the man becoming a monster. Oh, Amaya was well aware of Tom's extracurricular. She was not a fiddle to be played with and she refused to give in to his wants. Everything she did, she chose to do so; not because of temptation or feelings. She had, however, accepted that, had Tom been a different man, and not the murderer she knew him to be, she would have loved him. Maybe be in love with him.

Amaya knew that whatever feelings she could have for the father of her child, were rendered useless because he would never feel the same for her. She was not one to waste time and feelings when she knew there wouldn't be profit from it. And there was no profit from loving Tom. Love is a two way street, they say, but Tom was not capable of love. So Amaya did not love him; but she knew that if she let herself, she could love him.

It was a surprise to see Tom's reaction to her news. And it was even more surprising how quickly he committed himself to find a way to protect her and the child.

So the plan began.

After selling Slytherin's antique jewelries (only to get them back later), Tom shipped Amaya with their newborn child to the States, for her family had to remain unaware of Merope.

Before she boarded the ship, Tom had stopped her hesitantly, carefully evaluating her. Whatever he saw, must have pleased him somewhat.

"This is a farewell. As you might have guessed, this is as far as I'm willing to do for you." His green eyes observed little Merope with respect. "I do have two gifts." He pulled a box from his pocket. "This one is for Merope. Amaya, I want you to teach her heritage. Slytherin is a great family and she should be proud of belonging to it. This stone was designed to protect all Slytherin females; it will continue to do its job with Merope." The stone was an emerald, encased into a silver bracelet. "It will readjust as she grows; it can transfigure itself to its mistress' wishes, a ring, a necklace, a bracelet."

He, once again, hesitated before reluctantly handing over the other jewelry piece. "If you need something. Only use it in urgency. It will permit me to reach you quickly."

Amaya looked at him for a few seconds, before finally giving in to her heart. She gave him a strong hug. "Thank you. You are giving me something so precious. My freedom, my child, the jewelry. I assure you they will be respected and treated carefully."

Tom watched her leave before saying one last goodbye, knowing that he was losing something precious, but that he could never truly appreciate. He left, still deep in thought, absentmindedly playing with his ring, on the finger of his left hand; a means of protection should anyone find out Voldemort's weakness.

The Riddle family lived in peace. Merope grew to be a happy girl, admiring her father for the sacrifices he had made to keep both her and her mother safe. Only when she graduated, did Amaya admit to the dark side of Tom Riddle, the same dark side that was destroying England in a civil war.

So the former happy girl turned bitter and temperamental. Until a man arrived, as if it were a fairy tale, to pull her out of her dark thoughts. She was forty four when little Astra and Eridanus arrived to the new world, on the 31st July 1986. The first of the Slytherin line to be born outside of England. Unbeknownst to Voldemort, whenever a descendant was added to the Slytherin line, the oldest of the line lost family power.

{Love Spinner}

Harry Potter relaxed a bit. After working all summer helping reconstructing Hogwarts, he felt, for the first time in his life, free of duties he didn't want to be burdened with.

He had taken, temporarily, the place as professor of DADA. He felt nervous about teaching so many students, but also quite at ease, because it wasn't the first time he taught.

For the first time ever, he would be witnessing the sorting from the other side: the teacher's platform. When he roamed his eyes, his well-honed war reflexes captured something that almost caused him to faint.

Admiring the ceiling of the great hall, was an eleven year old boy, attached to a girl. The boy looked the eleven year old version of Voldemort he had seen in Dumbledore's lessons. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself for his delusions. He opened his eyes, only to find out there wasn't an illusion. Just a mini Tom Riddle, and the female version next to him.

"Astra Serpico." Flitwick called.

The hat hummed a bit before calling out "Slytherin!" loudly. The Riddle look-a-like sighed before giving his sister a thumbs up.

Harry set at the edge of his seat, anxiously waiting for the boy's name and house. Harry decided not to be another Dumbledore. He would be there for those kids, if they wanted and needed him. He would not let another Tom Riddle be created due to greater good images or neglect.

Evaluating the boy carefully, he realized he was wearing new clothes and although his expressions didn't let out any secrets, his eyes were shinning with happiness, making Harry believe he wasn't a Riddle type of situation.

"Eridanus Serpico." So they were siblings.

The hat seemed to perk up as he sorted the boy, Eridanus, and Harry could tell, from experience, that they were arguing. Finally, after a few minutes of frowns, sighs, smirks, the hat shouted a clear "Ravenclaw.", making the boy huff slightly with anger. Harry heard him say a low "Thank you." to the sorting hat.

The boy hesitated slightly, before sitting at Ravenclaw's table, looking longingly at the table his sister sat in.

Harry could tell from a distance that Astra was angry, so it came to no surprise the loud outburst he heard, when the siblings were separated to the different dorms. He had made use of the invisibility cloak to trail after the siblings, trying to find out more about them.

"Eridanus Ophiuchus Riddle Serpico!" she hissed, her voice drawing attention. "I can't believe you were sorted into Ravenclaw!" she pouted unhappily. Harry felt his colour disappear. So they were Riddle's.

"If you want to scream, do it at the sorting hat. He refused to let me go to Slytherin." The boy looked put-off, although not embarrassed or angry.

"I can't believe you left me alone!" Astra remarked, sad, revealing the real reason of her anger. A smirk plastered itself on her face after a few thoughtful moments. "I wonder how grandma will react?" she wondered.

"She will laugh herself silly." Eridanus panned. His eyes shone a bit though. "If grandfather knew, how do you think _he_ would react?"

"He would kill you for disgracing the Slytherin family, label you a blood traitor." Astra replied in an obvious tone.

"And then kill grandma for not making us appreciate how great Slytherin line is, blah-blah-blah." Eridanus added, smirking slightly. "Is it bad that I feel quite smug on rubbing Slytherin and pureblood superior attitude on grandfather's face?"

"No. I think I'll have many opportunities to do the same thing. Quite happily too." She smirked mischievously. "But why didn't the sorting hat let you join me?" Astra whined

"The sorting hat said something about one Riddle being enough in the Slytherin house." He looked slightly sad.

His sister also had a sadness etched into her eyes, before trying to animate her brother. "Well, we can prove them wrong. Maybe two Riddles are all it takes to change the world." She looked at him determined "Pinky Promise."

"Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust  
Like diamonds we are cut with our own dust"

-John Webster

©Kimberly Williams, 9/2013


End file.
